


Valentine's Day

by alexandeer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:18:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandeer/pseuds/alexandeer
Summary: Severus never liked Valentine's Day but Harry might make him reconsider





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble for Valentine's Day! Hope you like it! 
> 
> also: if you commented on one of my stories and I haven't replied yet, I am super sorry! I will get to it but life is a bit much right now as lots of things are happening at once. Hopefully things will quiet down soon lol 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Severus had always hated Valentine's Day. It usually was another sad and painful reminder of his loneliness. An empty feeling and an excitement he could not share. 

 

So when Harry approaches him with a dozen roses, he is confused. He had spend weeks complaining about this holiday to his lover. There really was no way Harry could have misunderstood (Severus had learned the young man was a lot more intelligent than he showed so Severus had faith in him).

 

Harry smiled widely as he handed Severus the roses, “Severus, I love you with all my heart and soul and magic. I know you are not fond of this holiday and I am merely using it as an excuse to tell you how much I love you. We tell each other every day but you deserve special things, you deserve the world. You are the most amazing, smartest and loveliest person I know and you show me sides others rarely get to see. I understand what a privilege that is and I love every part of you. My heart is yours forever,” Harry got down on one knee, “Severus Tobias Snape, will you do me the honour of marrying you?” 

 

“Yes,” Severus said softly, he was smiling and crying at the same time as Harry put a ring on his finger. 

 

Harry stood up and kissed his love deeply. 

 

Severus might not have liked Valentine’s Day but like many things, Harry had made him reconsider his opinion. It always turned out to be a good thing when it came to Harry and Severus was glad they had found each other.


End file.
